


Too Many

by kaia_witte17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaia_witte17/pseuds/kaia_witte17
Summary: Bucky, Sam, and Y/n are on a mission to dismantle Hydra that quickly turns sour. Angst with some fluff,  but mostly angst.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Too Many

Present Day:

They kept coming. 

One after another Hydra agents appeared, slowly cornering everyone upwards, and with no escape. 

You caught one agent off guard long enough to get behind him, but before you could deliver the final slice across his throat he fell to the ground, taking you with him. You landed with a grunt, the wind knocked out of your lungs as his entire body weight slammed you into the concrete. But you caught your breath in time to finally slit his throat, causing him to go limp. 

Getting ready to fight off another Hydra agent coming your way, you saw Bucky across the room fending off two agents that had cornered him near a stairwell leading towards the roof. From across the room you both made eye contact, only for a brief second, but enough to communicate, “I’ve got this.” 

Right after, he managed to kick one agent down the stairwell sending him crashing into the other. Then you quickly killed the agent closing in on you, and made your way towards Bucky. 

Towards the roof. 

Nat was coming soon with the quinjet to get Bucky, Sam, and you from the quickly soured mission. Everyone was desperately unprepared for the amount of agents Hydra had. 

It was just supposed to be a quick intel mission, but it turned disastrous within seconds of arriving. 

“God damn, what the hell was that?!” you exclaimed, trying to catch your breath as you sat on a crate. 

“There were just so many. We couldn’t have known.” Bucky said as he slowly scanned over your body checking for injuries. His eyes stopped at your thigh that you were desperately gripping. 

“Don’t give me that look Barnes. I’m fine, it’s fine.” you said through gritted teeth as you saw a concerned look on his face and him rushing over to your side. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit doll.” He said in the most endearing, but mocking voice he could. He knelt down beside you, quickly inspecting the wound. 

“Oh...y/n,” he whispered, worry plastered on his face. His hands now frantically pressing onto the wound, desperately trying to stop the rushing flow of blood. 

“Nat will be here any second, I’ll be fine.” You said trying to give some hope as you winced through, which was now spreading quickly through your leg. But then his icy blue eyes met with yours. You saw the worry, and the panic hidden in them. In an act of reassurance, you cupped his face with your hand, gently rubbing your thumb across his face as you whispered, “Everything will be okay.” 

Sam quickly ran up beside Bucky and you, panting and yelling he said, “This isn’t the place to undress each other! They are more agents coming up the stairs,” and sure enough more and more Hydra agents quickly flooded the rooftop.

3 months prior: 

You had been on the run for months. The Russian government outed you for being one of their agents as revenge for turning against the agency on a mission in Istanbul. The mission turned to a disaster leaving mostly everyone involved dead and the information lost. You had been on the run ever since. 

Nat had been a friend a long time ago, so she was now your only hope. She and the avengers could offer protection in exchange for help or information. But you could only hope they’d take you in, you had turned into a disaster over the last fews months. 

You arrived at the tower at noon requesting to speak with Natasha, hoping she remembered your name after all this time. 

“Welcome y/n, Natasha has been expecting you for some time now.” the AI over the speaker caught you off guard causing you to jump. 

“Expecting me?” you questioned the ceiling, hoping for a reply. 

“Yes. Take the elevator to your left.” The AI instructed. Then you quickly shuffled into the elevator with your heart beating out of your chest. 

Once the doors opened, you were greeted with a familiar face, “Oh my god, it really is you. I can’t believe it y/n,” Natasha said as you stepped out of the elevator. 

You were soon greeted with the stares of the world’s mightiest heroes, only making your heart race even more. But you finally mustered enough courage to reply to Natasha, “Yes it is me, the one and only.” 

Natasha laughed and then engulfed you in a hug. “I’m so glad you finally came y/n” 

“Me too.”

Then Natasha introduced you to everyone, and showed you to your temporary room that had been arranged by Stark. 

“So tell me what’s been going on y/n, and don’t lie. I can smell the booze from here,” Nat said immediately after shutting the door to your room. 

Defeated you said, “It’s the only thing that calms the nightmares Nat. I just can’t handle them without it.” 

“That doesn’t explain all the bar fights every night. Me and Stark have been keeping tabs the day you had been outed.” 

“It just assholes at the bar Nat. Nothing else.” 

“It better be, because we can’t be dragging you out of alleyways every night.” 

“I understand Nat.”

“I’m happy you finally came though. I’ve missed you all these years, but I need the old y/n to come back too.”

“Don’t worry Nat, I’ll try to put these last few months behind me.”

That was harder said than done. Most days you spent training, and working out to keep the crippling silence of your empty room at bay. You had made good friends with most of the team members, but Bucky had caught your eye. He had kept his distance at first, barely making eye contact, but now you ran together every morning. Even if it was in complete silence, you felt an invisible tether pulling you towards him that you just couldn’t shake. 

Without the booze, the first few nights you didn’t dare sleep, no matter how much it beckoned at you. You were too afraid of what you might see when you closed your eyes at night. But after days of fending off sleep, exhaustion engulfed you late one night and you slipped into the waiting dark. Nothing was there to keep the nightmares at bay. So any sleep was always restless, and occupied by waking up sweating and with a dried throat from screaming. 

But one night was different.

Laying awake from the most recent nightmare, you had heard a faint knock on your door, and a familiar voice, “Y/n, is everything okay?” Without even thinking you quickly replied, “You can come in.” 

A split second later the dim lights from the hallway, outlined Bucky’s body as he stepped into the room. He gently closed the door behind him and engulfed the room in darkness once more. Then, he said, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I heard some screaming.” 

Before you could even respond you broke down into tears. The first time you had cried in years, and it was overwhelming. Everything emotion crashed over you at once and you could no longer hold it in. Bucky quickly rushed to your bed, sitting on the edge. “It’s okay, I know, It’s gonna be okay doll,” He kept repeating in a whisper, as his hand slowly traced your back. 

After what had felt like eternity of trying to pull yourself together, you finally managed to whisper, “Can you stay?” 

“Anything for you.” Then Bucky slid right beside you, holding you against his chest under the covers. His warmth was soothing, and for once you felt at peace and safe. And that night you fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Every night since then, in a sort of unspoken ritual, Bucky either came into your room or you went into his. Him beside you kept the nightmares at bay, and when they crept through every so often, he was there to hold you back to sleep. You even returned the favor sometimes, calming Bucky when he woke from his own demons at night.

It was only ever platonic. Every time you felt like telling him about how you felt, you held it back. You feared the rejection and pain of losing the one good thing you had, and that you now couldn’t bear to live without. Somedays, you sensed that Bucky was holding back something too. But neither of you dared to take anything beyond friends, even though everyday that passed without confessing your true feelings, they only grew stronger and more apparent. 

Present day: 

“God damn it,” you and Bucky both said on cue as you watched a new crew of Hydra agents flood the rooftop. Sam’s wing was damaged earlier, so there was no escape with Nat now. 

Bucky got up, looking down at you he demanded, “Sam and I got this, stay here y/n,” He watched with more worry in his eyes as he saw the pool of blood forming around where you were sitting. You were growing paler and weaker by the second. His eyes met yours, you saw the worry again, only this time it was stronger than before. He looked like he was about to say something to you, but instead he turned around and ran off towards Sam who was quickly becoming overwhelmed with Hydra agents. 

You felt horrible. You could barely stay conscious combined with watching Bucky struggling to fight off the incoming Hydra agents made you feel even worse. You kept repeating to yourself, “Nat will be here soon, Nat will be here soon, only a little bit longer.” Distracted by your situation, you didn’t hear the two Hydra agents come up behind you. 

Before you could notice, they each put one of their hands on your arms, gripping them with the strength of ten men. You could barely muster up enough strength to fight back, and only managed to scream for Bucky and kick with your one good leg. 

Bucky frantically turned his head looking around for where you had been just a few minutes prior. He only saw the pool of blood you left behind, he screamed back, “Y/N!” Hoping you’d hear. 

“Bucky! Please!” you cried and screamed out from across the roof to him. 

Bucky saw you being dragged, a trail of blood following you. His eyes finally met yours. He immediately took off, sprinting to where you were. 

In what felt like slow motion, Bucky watched with increasing panic. 

_No, no. Not now. Not today. I can’t lose her. Not now. Never._

____

__

Still running towards you he watched with terror. The Hydra agents, you pale and barely moving with tears streaming down your face–and screaming out for him. 

He wasn’t going to get to you in time. 

Helplessly far away, his heart tore in two at what he was witnessing. He watched the Hydra agents reach the edge, lift you with a terrifying ease, and drag you slowly over the concrete edge. With you still screaming and fighting, the Hydra agents finally loosened their grip. 

Bucky screamed and cried out for you one last time. 

“Y/N!” 

The last he saw was you being let go off the edge.  
The last he heard was you screaming for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! And let me know what you think!


End file.
